Wounded Hearts Can Be Healed In Time
by milkywaymidnight
Summary: AU,Voyager is still stranded in the Delta Quadrant, and Seven breaks up with Chakotay.Kim is the only one there for him,since everyone else is busy dealing with their own lives.What happens when he starts to fall for Harry instead? C/K & a little J/7!
1. A friend in need

**Wounded Hearts Can Be Healed In Time**

**Summary: **AU, Voyager is still stranded in the Delta Quadrant and Seven breaks up with Chakotay. Kim is the only one there for him, since everyone else is busy dealing with their own lives and Kathryn is spending more time with Seven then anyone else. What happens when Chakotay starts to fall for Harry instead?

**WARNING/DISCLAIMER:**Warning for Slash, Femslash, Possible minor sexual content and possible violence in future chapters. Unfortionately I own nothing. Everything belongs to PBC-Paramount. No money will be made from this.

**Pairings: **Eventual Chakotay/Kim slash and Janeway/Seven femslash main, Paris/Torres and Doctor/Samantha Wildmen in the back ground.

**A/N:** _**So I thought I'd give this Voyager slashyness thing a try. I've been watching Voyager again and find myself scanning for Chakotay/Kim. They're just so cute and sweet! **_

**Chapter One:** A friend in need

"This isn't working for me," Seven suddenly dumped on him and Chakotay spun around from setting the table for a special Valintines day dinner and felt like he had been punched in the gut.

"What?" he demanded, stepping away from the table and tried desperately not to get angry, but god. Could she pick any other day besides Valintines day to break up with him.

"I'm sorry Chakotay, but there's no connection, no real chemistry between us. I would like for us to still remain friends?" She looked looked at him hopefully, but he just didn't have the heart to meet her gaze and looked away.

"Seven, you couldn't have picked a worse day to break up with someone," he mumbled, gathering his courage and met her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said and turned to leave.

"Seven," he called to her and she halted by the door, looking guiltily over her shoulder at him and he was suprised that watching her walk out of his life at least romantically didn't hurt as much as he thought it would. He was stunned and a little confused to realize that it was more relief than anything else. Seeing that she was waiting for what he had to say, he tried reasuring her, "I would like us to still be friends also and I hope you find what you're looking for."

She smiled and replied, "Resistance is futile." She then tured and left, leaving him staring open mouthed after her like a fish, wondering what the hell she meant by that, since he said he agreed with her that he wanted them to still be friends. Unless, she was feeling doubt about it herself. Shaking his head, he blew out the candles on the table and decided to have to dinner in the mess hall.

Entering the mess hall, the suddenly feeling out of place First Officer gathered his food on a tray and made his way to a table near the back by the windows over looking the stars and placed his tray on the table top, sitting down in the chair facing them. He was about to take his first bite when a shadow loomed over him and he looked up to see Harry with his arms folded across his chest, looking down at him as if trying to figure out what was wrong. He smiled a little at the concerned boy. Not so much a boy anymore and pointed at the chair in front of him, inviting him to sit down. Harry nodded with a small smile back before sitting down.

"So what's a young handsome man like yourself spending Valintines day with an old geezer like yours truly?" Chakotay probed then winced, knowing how that probably sounded like a pick up line and a crappy one at that. Harry stared at him oddly before resting his arms on the table and leaned foreward a little suddenly looking put out.

"No date," he answered grimly and Chakotay reached over to give his wrist a comforting squeeze before pulling his hand back and started to eat his food. "What about you?"

Chakotay swallowed, feeling sorry for the boy's, no, young man's bad luck when it come to women. Aparently they had this in common."Seven broke up with me," he finally answered, after a long moment of silence. Harry looked at him like the world was coming to an end and he couldn't help but chuckle a little and answered before Harry could ask if he was alright? "Don't worry Harry. It's probably for the best. Like she said, there was no connection, no real chemistry between us. It still hurts, but I'll get over it." Harry simply shrugged his shoulders.

"If you say so. At least you got her for a little while. She wouldn't give me the time of day. Seems like no one wants to give me the time of day anymore. I mean, I can understand why Tom doesn't, being a new father and all, but still, I miss him. You think he could find a little time to spend with his best friend."

Chakotay could hear the bitterness in Harry's voice as he spoke and looked at him, really looked at him and could see how worn down he truly appeared and he feared depression was enevitable. He would just have to make sure that didn't happen. He was concidered the ships counselor as well as First Officer after all. He then vowed to spend more time with Harry so the fine young man wouldn't feel so left out and also felt as if it would help him with his own loneliness that he knew was to come in the process as well.

"You know Harry. I've got several hours of holodeck time coming. Care to join me for a game of Velocity?"

Harry's eyes widened in surprise, before lowering and filled with bitterness again.

"I don't want your pity."

Chakotay shook his head and tried reasuring, "Not pity Mr. Kim. One lonely soul seeking comfort from another's."

Harry carefully regarded him as if trying to decide if he was telling the truth. His eyes suddenly brightened as if he came to the conclusion that he was and then excidedly pushed himself up and out of the chair.

"Let's go."

Chakotay couldn't help but chuckle a little after the very much boy right now rushing towards the exit and took a few quick bites of his food, so it didn't all go to waste before getting up and rushing after him.

**TBC**

_**So what does everyone think so far? Is it worth continuing? **_


	2. What's wrong with Harry?

**Chapter Two: **What's wrong with Harry?

The next day, Chakotay slowly awoke and instictively scooted over to cuddle up next to Seven, only to come into contact with emty space. Yesterdays events came rushing back to him in a flood of images: Seven breaking up with him, Harry finding him alone in the mess hall, him seeing how down he looked and inviting him to the holodeck and vowing to spend more time with him, how Harry's eyes lit up with excitement when the ensign discovered that he was telling the truth about wanting to spend time with him, how they were still lit up with excitement and silent laughter when they had gone to the holodeck for some Velocity, taking a grumbling Harry, who had lost the game badly back to his quarters.

**The Night Before**

"Thank's for the game! I needed that, you know. Um, you didn't have to. I know you have more important things to worry about then me, but I appreciate the effort in trying to make me feel better all the same," Harry mumbled, and 'Was he blushing?' Chakotay blinked his eyes, taken back by Harry's sudden lack of faith in himself. Have we all been so busy with our own lives that we haven't noticed Harry withdrawing into himself? That was just not going to happen on his watch. They needed and loved Harry, just as much as he needed and loved them.

"You're worth it Harry. Don't ever think that you arn't," he tried to convince, cause it was true. And for the second time that night, Harry stared at him oddly before saying a quick thanks big guy and retreated back into his quarters.

Chakotay watched him go, tempted to fallow him in and make sure he was okay, but he didn't want to intrude on Harry's privacy, so he turned around and made his way back to his own now lonely quarters instead.

**Current Time**

After Chakotay was up and ready for his shift, he left his quarters and made his way to the turbolift to go to the bridge. The turbolift doors swooshed open and Harry was standing there with his arms folded against his chest and his chin and eyes were lowered as if he was thinking hard about something. He cleared his throat, trying to get Harry's attention, who's eyes widened in surprise and he stumbled backwards a little, obviously startled. He couldn't help but chuckle a little. It was all too easy for Harry to forget his serroundings when he was deep in thought.

"Cha...Commander. Sorry. I uh, didn't see you there," Harry tried explaining himself, blushing madly for being caught not paying attention, making him look too cute for his own good. CUTE? Where did that thought come from? Oh who was he trying to fool, the boy was absolutely breathtaking. URG, why does my consious still insist on thinking of Harry as, the boy? '_Because in many ways, he still is,' _he consious argued, and he found himself agreeing with that.

"Yes, I can see that, Daydreamer," he took the oportunity to tease, smiling as he strolled onto the turbolift and came to a stop next to the too tense looking ensign. He ordered the lift to take them to the bridge and decided some boosting of Harry's spirit was in order. "I meant what I said last night Mr. Kim. You mean a great deal to the crew. You're a good friend and officer. One I am proud to be searving with. Don't ever think of yourself any less okay?"

"I'm glad someone noticed."

Before Chakotay could reply to that, the turbolift doors swooshed open and Harry hurriedly strolled passed him and onto the bridge, leaving him staring worriedly after the suddenly angry looking ensign a second before following after him. He watched Harry make his way behind Observations and then made his way down the stairs and to his Commander's chair, where he turned his attention on Kathryn, who's head was leaning against her hand and her eyes were lowered as if deep in thought herself._ 'Mmm, seems like Harry isn't the only Daydreamer today. I wonder what or who she's thinking about? Hopefully not me, because I don't think of her that way anymore. She's more like a sister to me now and I love her very much. Just not that way.'_

"Hey Harry, have you heard the latest rumor?" Tom's voice reached his ears from the Ops station and he listened in without making it seem obvious that he was. Harry must've shook his head no because Tom continued, "Apparently, Sam and the Doctor are going out. Can you believe it? Boy, I so did not see that one coming! I don't know what Sam is thinking. He's a hologram. An annoying as hell one at that. And what about Naomi?"

"And that's our buisness why? As you can see Lieutenant, I'm very busy and have more important things to do then talk about our friends behind their backs. And what's wrong with the Doctor? Sure he's a hologram, but I for one think of him as something more and I thought you did too, but I guess I was wrong. Sam's damned lucky if you ask me to find someone so caring as the Doctor. As for Naomi, she likes him. She's told me herself. So I don't see why Naomi would have a problem with it? For all we know, she's the one who set them up," Harry seethed, casting an awkword silence on the bridge.

Everyone's eyes, including his own was now glued on the two supposidly best friends, who were hardly ever seen arguing with each other. Even more rare, was Harry being the one to raise his voice at Tom. Part of him cheared Harry on for putting Tom in his place and defending the Doctor while the other part worried at the usually calmer boy's agressive behavior, which was obviously getting worse. A hurt look crossed Tom's features before he seethed back, "You're no fun anymore. What happened to the Harry I used to know who craved rumers just as much as I do?" Harry's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"One:I never liked rumers and intruding on other peoples privacy. Two:I only hung out with you at first and pretended I did because I felt sorry for you. And Three:I'm all grown up and more mature than that now. When are you going to be?"

As much as he enjoyed Tom being put in his place, enough was enough. He shared a concerned look with Kathryn, who rose from her chair to stop this before it got out of hand, but he reached out and gently grabbed her elbow, silently asking her permission with his eyes to be the one to deal with this. She gave him a 'you better tell me all you know later about what is going on with Harry,' look and lowered herself back in her chair, going back to her daydream. He sighed, letting go of her elbow before pushing himself up and out of his chair and made his way to Ops. He could see the pain on Tom's face and lightly pushed him aside, telling him to go back to the helm. He then turned his attention on Harry and ordered, "The Captain's waiting room Mr. Kim. Now."

He hated the hurt, betrayal and confused look that filled Harry's eyes, but he couldn't let his feelings for Harry interfere with his duty as First Officer and disaplining of him. Wait a minute? Feelings? When the heck did that happen? Sure I've always had a soft spot for the boy and thought of him as a great officer, if not a little nieve, but always willing to learn and listen. Those were traits he both admired and looked for in a potential romantic interest. _'But Harry?' _Just when he thought his life couldn't get anymore complicated.

He felt Harry following him to the Captain's waiting room and he took a deep breath before turning around to face the ensign and probed, "What was all that about?"

Harry groaned, folding his arms across his chest, pouting. He gulped, finding Harry absolutely adorable in that moment.

"I'm sick of him. All he thinks about is himself. He doesn't give a damn about me anymore. And the one time he does talk to me, it's because he heard a rumor and wanted me play along and put the Doctor down. The poor guy already has enough being a hologram issues without us making it worse. We're supposed to be his friends, damn it. I really don't know how the hell B'Elanna puts up with Tom," Harry paused with a deep sigh before meeting his eyes guiltily and finished, "I know I shouldn't have lashed out at him like that on the bridge. I don't know what's wrong with me, but I'll understand if you don't want to spend time with me anymore. I'm not exactly the most pleasent guy to be around lately."

The guilt and 'please don't hate me now,' look in Harry's eyes nearly undid Chakotay and made him desperately want to comfort the boy. He walked up to Harry and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I don't hate you Harry. Far from it infact. And of course I still want to spend time with you. I'll be lying if I said that seeing you put Mr. Paris in his place wasn't the high point of my day. Just don't do it again. At least, not while on duty. We're Senior officers and we're supposed to set a better example for the Junior Officers," he tried reassuring and disaplining at the same time.

Harry nodded in understanding and gave him a small smile,"Thanks big guy! Do you think we could do something later?" Chakotay smiled back at the much calmer boy now and pulled back his hand from Harry's shoulder and let it hang loose at his side.

"Sure. Whatever you want, since we already did something I wanted to last night" he rambled, shaking his head a little at himself and felt heat rise in his cheeks. Thank the Spirits he was Indian and with darker skin so hopefully his slight blushing wouldn't be as noticable as someone with paler skin like Harry. Harry beamed before spining around and practically skipped out the doors back to the bridge. Chakotay watched him go desperately trying to resist looking downward.

**TBC**

**A/N:**_** Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that Neelix is still going to be around in my story, since I love him too much not to include him. Oh and how did I do with this chap? I find Chakotay very challenging to write for, since I mostly write for Paris and Janeway. Being the hard core Janeway/Paris shipper that I am and all. Hope you all liked it though!**_


	3. Chakotay sets the record straight

**Chapter Three: **Chakotay sets the record straight

**Three days later**

"So, how is Harry?" Kathryn probed as they sat in the waiting room going over reports. Chakotay raised his head and blinked at her before feeling heat rise in cheeks and looked down at his PADD again. He could feel Kathryn eyeing him curiously and decided to humor her.

"He was heading for depression, but I think he's starting to get better now," he answered, once again raising his head to see her reaction and thought silently,_ 'At least, I hope he is.' _Kathryn raised an eyebrow at him, which she must've of picked up from Tuvok somewhere down the road.

"He misses Tom? I noticed they havn't spent much time together since Miral was born." Chakotay nodded in agreement, setting his PADD back on the desk, finished.

"It's more than that. He's pretty much isolated himself from the crew."

"Except you?" There goes that eyebrow again. He sighed a little, looking down.

"I'm trying to bring him out of it, but nothing seems to be working."

"Chakotay. Can I ask you something personal? Off the record." Chakotay nodded, already having a feeling about what she was going to ask and dreaded giving her the answer, but knew he couldn't lie to her. She smiled a little, setting down her own PADD on the desk and asked, "Are you in love him?" Chakotay was sure his blush was so noticable and nodded.

"His spirit calls to me, begging to be soothed and loved. I can feel it Kathryn. I can't explain how, but I can," he tried to explain, not sure if she understood, but at least he knew she would try to. That was just Kathryn's way and he loved her for it.

"You don't have to. I think I understand. I feel the same way about...a certain member of the crew," It was Kathryn's turn to blush and Chakotay can't help but grin.

"Been holding out on me Kathryn? Who is he? Do I have to play the overprotective brother? I've missed that."

Kathryn's face turned beet red, amusing him to no end.

"That won't be necessary Chakotay. She doesn't even have a clue how I feel about her. And besides, she would totally whoop you're ass if she had to."

Chakotay was completely taken aback by what he's just heard and had to be sure his hearing wasn't just playing tricks on him.

"SHE?" he probed, more loudly than he intened and hoped she didn't take it the wrong way. It wasn't that he was disgusted with the idea of her with another woman. It just shocked him because she usually goes for men.

He didn't think it was possible for her face to get any redder.

"I've said too much. And you're one to talk. Mister, 'I'm in love with Harry', who I remind you, also happens to be a man like yourself. Unless, Starfleet and the Doctor missed something on all his physicals? Which wouldn't really be surprising now that I think about it." If he'd been drinking his tea, he would've so spit it out all over the desk and was glad he hadn't been. She laughed hard and shook her head at him, "I so wish I had holo-imager right now. The look on you're face was priceless and so wall worthy. Tom would have a field day with it."

"Ha ha, very funny Kathryn . I wouldn't let Harry hear you say that. He's very sensitive about his manly ego. So, who is, 'she', then?" He decided to chage the subject back to who held Kathryn's interest. And he could just imagin all the torture Tom would try to inflict on him with that one picture alone and thanked the spirits that Kathryn lacked the holo-imager.

"Sorry Chakotay, but I'm not spilling the beans until she herself knows how I feel. If I ever manage to build up the courage to tell her?" Chakotay knew she was asking for encouragement without actually asking and reached out across the desk to give her arm a comforting squeeze.

"You'll never know unless you ask."

She smiled a little as he withdrew his hand.

"What about you though? Are you going tell him?"

Chakotay sighed, not knowing how to answer that one. He wanted to tell Harry how he felt, but wasn't sure if Harry was ready for a relationship between them right now or that Harry would even be interested in him, since the boy usually goes for the woman. Truth was that he was afraid Harry would be disgusted by the idea and spirits wouldn't things just be awkward between them then.

"Maybe. I don't know. I'd like to eventually. Not now though. He's still trying to find himself and he doesn't need me to make things even more complicated for him to do that."

"Has he tried a vision quest? That's always helped me through tough times."

Chakotay shook his head a little sadly and replied, "He didn't want too. Said he didn't want any help in trying to find himself and that he thought it would be cheating." He couldn't help but smile a little in remembrance of that particular minor argument and Kathryn smiled a little knowingly back.

"That sounds like our Harry. Always has to do things the hard way doesn't he?"

Chakotay smiled fondly, nodding, "Yeah, he does."

After his duty shift ended, Chakotay made his way to the turbolift and asked the computer to locate Harry, who had the day off, and turned around as the doors swooshed closed in front of him.

"Ensign Kim is in his quarters," the computer replied and Chakotay sighed, telling the computer to take him to the deck Harry's quarters were located.

**Harry's quarters**

Chakotay now stood outside Harry's quarters, getting worried. He'd spent the last five or so minutes trying to get a response from him. He tried to ignore the fear in his heart as he asked the computer to reviel Harry's lifesigns and sighed deeply with relief when the computer informed him that they were strong and stabel. Knowing he shouldn't invade Harry's privacy, he used his otherization code and slipped inside.

It was dark and Chakotay made his way to the doorway of Harry's bedroom and paused,_ 'I shouldn't be here. I really shouldn't. This is wrong. But I need to be sure he's really okay,' _he argued with himself and fineally braved the rest of the way into the bedroom where he found Harry curled up on his side with his back facing him and he wasn't sure if he was asleep or not.

"Harry?" he probed, moving to the side of the bed and could see that Harry was wide awake and staring at the wall. Harry flinched, but turned over and faced him asking him what he wanted with his eyes. "You wouldn't answer the door." Harry's eyes narrowed a bit.

"So you decide to use your otherization code to break in? Did it ever accure to you that I just wanted to be left alone?" Chakotay flinched, feeling a little hurt with the sudden harshness in Harry's tone and anger in his eyes that was rarely ever used towards him.

"I was worried," he tried defending himself, scratching behind his ear nerviously and Harry's eyes softened a little.

"You worry a lot about me lately?" Harry probed, proping himself up on his elbow and stared up at him questioningly. Chakotay tried desperately not to let his love and affection for Harry show in his eyes as he stared back down at him.

"I can't help it," Chakotay flinched again and mentally kicked himself for not coming up with a better excuse instead of one that could so give his intentions toward Harry away. Harry smiled, and suddenly he thought his little slip up was worth it.

"It's sweet, really. For you to worry about me. It's good to know that someone cares. But sometimes, even I want to be left alone you know. Next time I don't bother to answer the door; do us both a favor and steer clear."

Chakotay smiled at Harry's attempt to try and humor and warn him at the same time.

"I'll try and remember that. But if it's a life or death situation, I'm not making any promises," Chakotay folded his arms against his chest, standing his ground.

"I don't expect you too for that," Harry replied and sighed, sitting up and throwing his legs over the edge of the bed and stared up at him hopefully. It still amazed Chakotay how quickly Harry's mood could change from all doom and gloom to slightly cheerful and hopeful when he was around. He gulped as Harry probed, "Well, since you've already broken in. Do you want to do something?" How could he say no to those adorable deep dark brown eyes of his? He gulped and nodded.

"Sure. What do you want to do?"

Harry smiled a little, standing from the bed and faced him. Chakotay felt his breath catch in his throat. Harry was so close that all he had to do was lean down a little and their lips would be touching. Thank the spirits Harry didn't seem to notice or if he did, he didn't say anything. Either way, he was relieved.

"How about we have dinner in the mess and then go play with my Goddaughter. I haven't spent any time with her for awhile. I feel bad about that. Just because her father and I aren't really on speaking terms right now doesn't mean I should be taking my frustration of him out on her. And lord knows, she's probably had enough of her parents and wants new people around for entertaiment. I would. And besides, I'm sure Tom and B'Elanna would love some time for themselves to...you know."

Chakotay smiled at Harry's blushing embarresingly and shook his head amusingly, tepmted to carress the boys cheek just to feel how warm it was, but feared Harry would recoil from his touch and reject him. Instead he patted him a few times reasurring on the shoulder, "Don't worry about it Harry. I'm sure Miral's much too young to notice and would forgive you even if she did. I agree that Tom and B'Elanna would appreciate some time for themselves.

And I would like to spend some time with Miral myself since I really havn't had a chance to since she's been born. Between work and Seven you know. You feel bad? I feel like a real ass. My father would so be dissapointed in me. Miral is the doughter of one of my closest friends and I havn't even offered to babysit once. I'm certainly not going to pass up the opportunity to make amends now." Chakotay knew he was rambling but couldn't help it when he was around Harry anymore and found himself blushing a little embarressingly himself.

Harry stared at him a in disbelief a little, but also teasingly, "Wow. I don't think I've heard so many words come out of your mouth all at once before."

Chakotay ducked his head a little.

"You obviously havn't over heard any of my conversation with Kathryn then. You think I'm bad? She can be ten times worse. Not that I don't enjoy talking with her. It's just that sometimes..." he paused, realizing that he was rambling again and shook his head, silently berating himself for acting like such a lovesick fool. It would be a wonder if Harry didn't notice or at least suspect something was off about him now. Harry stared at him oddly for a second and he was really beggining to hate that look. It made him...nervous.

"I know it's not my place to ask, but I'm curious. And please keep in mind that I'm asking as a friend, who's worried about you and I hope that I don't lose your friendship afterwards. Do you love her?"

Chakotay blinked at him.

"What?"

He couldn't believe Harry of all people had just asked that. Harry stared at him like he'd gone deaf or something.

"Do you love Captain Janeway? I know you were with Seven. But you and the Captain had something special before her ever since New Earth. I'm not the only one who's noticed. And since you've broken up with Seven, you havn't been acting like a man who's just had his heart broken, but instead you've been acting like a lovesick puppy. So I ask you again. Do you love the Captain?"

Chakotay blinked his eyes again with surprise. Apparently Harry was more observant of human nature than he gave him credit for, but still it was quite a shocker for his love interest to be the one to ask that particualar question which long ago would've certainly been yes, but now?

"No Harry. I don't love her. Not in the way you and apparently the rest of the 'nosy', crew thinks I do. She's very special to me and will always hold a soft spot in my heart, but it doesn't fully belong to her. Not anymore. She's more like a sister to me now." He was even more surprised when Harry's face fell with dissapointment.

"Oh. I'm sorry Sir. I really shouldn't have asked that. It wasn't my place. Bad Harry. Please don't tell the Captain I've been one of the 'nosy', crew? I really do despise being one of them. It's not my thing. It was more Tom's. But sometimes, even I do get that bored you know and it was fun once in awhile. Does that make me a hippocrite? I don't want to be a hippocrite."

Chakotay couldn't help but chuckle a little at Harry's verbally slapping himself.

"No it doesn't make you a hippocrite Harry. It just makes you human. And I really don't mind you asking about me and Kathryn. You were just curious. You can feel free to ask me whatever you want to from now on okay?" He didn't want Harry to feel like he had to hold anything back from him and he wanted to be just as open to Harry.

If it'd had been anyone else that asked if he was in love with Kathryn, he would've denied everything and put them on report for asking their supieror officer such a personal question. But it had been Harry that asked and he didn't have the heart to do that to him. And Harry was asking as a friend so he decided to let it be off the record. If that made him seem like a hippocrite himself then so be it.

"Okay. Can we eat now? I don't know about you big guy, but I'm starving," Harry probed and the boy's stomach just had to growl as if to prove his point and Chakotay grinned.

"Obviously. Let's go get your stomach filled before you faint," he couldn't resist the temptation to tease.

"I'll just be a minute. Can't be seen wondering around the ship with it's respectable First Officer in my pj's now can I?"

Chakotay eyed Harry up and down and smiled, shaking his head at himself. He desperately wanted to kiss Harry just then becuase he just looked too adorable in those pj's for his own good. Even though they were the starfleet issued ones. But anything would've looked stunning on Harry right about now. He felt head rushing to his cheeks. "I'll just be waiting in the living room," he said, then retreated out of Harry's bedroom as quick as he could and leaned his back and head against the side of the doorway, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down.

_'I am so doomed!'_

**TBC**

**A/N: **_**Please let me know what you think so far? Next chapter, its Chakotay and Harry's turn to babysit Miral. I wonder how that will go? I'm really enjoying writing Chakotay for a change!**_


	4. Two men and a baby

**Chapter Four: **Two men and a baby

Chakotay spared a sideways glance at Harry as they step up to Tom and B'Elanna's door, and lifting his hand to ring the chime. Tom answers it a moment later and smiles broadly upon seeing Harry.

"Hey Tom. We were wondering if you and B'Elanna would like a couple babysiters for the night," Harry pobed before Chakotay could and nodded as Tom looked towards him, surprised before turning his attention back at Harry again.

"It's good to see you too Harry. Let me ask B'Elanna. Come on in," Tom invided, wayving them in. The step in, side stepping around him and sit on the couch where Tom indicated them too.

Chakotay folded his hands together, laying them on his lap. He was sitting so close to Harry now, their knees almost brushing and he tries to resist the urge to move even closer.

"Harry!" B'Lanna says pleasently, stepping into the living room, holding Miral in her arms and Tom in toe. "Chakotay." she nodded to him, but otherwise said nothing more and he understands her bitterness towards him.

He had a lot to make up for.

"B'Elanna." He nodded back, trying to get a better look at the baby from where he was still sitting close next to Harry.

"Tom said you two were offering to babysit. No doubt Harry's idea and we'd like that. Thank you Harry," she said, lookind down at Harry again and carefully handed him Miral. He carefully cradled her in arms, rocking her gently back and fourth, and gazing fondly down at her. He feels his heart warming at the sight and he doesn't realize he's staring, completely awe struck. Harry was just so beautiful and perfect and breathtaking, until Tom clears his throat.

Blinking, he looks up at the new parents and tries to ignore the odd look Tom is giving him and the questioning one from B'Elanna. He looks away, trying hard not to blush at being caught red handed staring in more than a superior or even friendly manner at Harry.

Thankfully, Tom saves him from having to explain himself.

"We trust that you two know what you're doing and we'll just be going now. Try not to let Harry spoil her too much Chakota. We all know how big a softie he is at heart," Tom said, wrapping an arm around B'Elanna's shoulders, steering her out of their quarters and leaving the two of them alone with Miral.

"Want to hold her?" Harry asked and Chakotay would really rather continue watching Harry hold her, but he's only held her once since she's been born and he felt he should now. He nodded, reaching out for Miral and Harry carefully passes her over. "Beautiful isn't she?" Chakotay nodded, looking down at Miral in his arms. She was staring up at him as if trying to study and remember his face. He smiled down at her. She was definately something else.

"You're good with her," he complimented Harry, who blushes a little shyly.

"So are you," Harry complented back and he smiles a little in return.

"This is only the second time I've held her you know."

Harry smiled micheviously, scooting just a little bit closer.

"Not bad for a beginer then," he changed his complement and Chakotay chuckled a little.

"Thanks," he said, handing Miral back to Harry, wanting to continue watching him hold her. Harry smiled, as he accepted the passover and cradled Miral close to his chest.

"Can I ask you something personal again Chakotay?"

"Hmm?" he probed, apparently unable to form any more words than that.

"Are you interested in me?" Harry asked, looking up at him from Miral with seriousness in his eyes. Startled, Chakotay slids back to the other end of the couch, feeling completely taken aback. Now that Harry actually asked, he didn't know how to respond. Perhaps agreeing to babysit with him wasn't such a great idea after all.

'_Oh spirits, I am so, so doomed.' _

"What makes you say that?" he probed, avoiding eye contact.

"Well, if you're not in love with the Captain anymore. It must be someone else. And I've noticed you've been nervous around me lately and staring at me just now in front of B'Elanna and Tom. You can tell me the truth. I won't think any less of you if you are. I'd like to think, I'm a pretty attractive guy after all and that homophobia is a thing of the past. I've never been attracted to other men myself. But I think people have a right to love who they want to love And well, I am a scientist and open to new expierances," Harry answered, surprising the First Officer that he wasn't disgusted with the idea that his Commander was attracted to him and falling hard and fast. And was that encouragement he just heard in his tone.

"To be fair. I think I'm just a little bi now. You're the first man I've ever been attracted too, ever," he felt he had to point that out. He was still attracted to women after all. But none of them affected him like Harry did. Harry smiled, actually looking pleased by that.

"Really? I'm flattered. Go on. Tell me more," Harry eagerly encouraged, looking at him expectingly and practically beaming. _'Was Harry actually trying to tell me to ask him out?' _

This was not how he expected this baby sitting with Harry thing to go. But he couldn't say that he was dissapointed about it at all. Unable to resist any longer, he lifts up his hand up, cupping Harry's cheek with his palm and rubbed the pad of his thumb tenderly back and fouth. His skin was as smooth and soft as he'd immaged it would be. So different then and more feminine like than his own. Harry doesn't pull away or even flinch at the contact, but instead leans into it, submitting. Chakotay feels a flare of possesivness and the need to protect while bending foreward and captures Harry's lips with his own.

Still not showing any sign of resistances, he presses his lips against Harry's a little firmer and then a little more passionately. He licked his bottom lip asking for enterance. Harry groans approvingly, opening his mouth, letting him slip his tounge inside and he feels Harry shiver, before kissing him just as passionately and seductively back.

Miral started wailing for attention and Chakotay grins against Harry's mouth, pulling away. He rest his hands on Harry's shoulders, gently rubbing them up and down. Harry smiled, looking down at Miral still in his arms. Thank the spirits, they didn't get too carried away and end up crushing her. He'd nearly forgotten about her pressence in the moment of passion.

"I think someone's tired and cranky and in need of changing. I'm going to change her then put her to bed and we can continue this when I get back," Harry said, standing up from the couch. He bends down for a swift kiss before straightening back up and heads for the nursery.

Watching Harry as he goes, Chakotay folds his arms together behind his head, leaning back against the couch. He could honestly say that he felt better than he has in years.

And then it hits him.

He has just kissed Harry and Harry had kissed him back.

There was hope after all.

Hearing Harry start singing a lullaby to Miral, he closes his eyes, loving the sound of his voice and feel pefectly content in that moment.

_'Maybe I'm not so doomed after all.'_

**TBC**

**PLEASE REVIEW!** They are lovely and greatly appreciated!:)

**A/N:** Hope it's not too soon. If I don't get them together now, it may be forever before I do!


	5. Moving on

**Chapter Five**:Moving on

"Now. Where were we?" Harry probed, walking out of the nursery and back into the living room. He practically made his way seductively in front of Chakotay with a small grin and sat down besides him. He reached up a hand to cup Chakotay's cheek, but paused momentarily, looking nervous and shy all the sudden. Chakotay smiled at him enourageingly, reaching out for the smaller and paler hand and laying on his cheek before bending down and capturing Harry's lips again with his own.

"It's okay," he said comfortingly, pulling back and rested his forehead against Harry's.

After babysitting Miral, Chakotay walked Harry home, and drew him in for a goodbye, and goodnight kiss. He poured his heart and soul out into the kiss, reaching for Harry's hand and lowered it to cover the place where his heart was so that he could feel what he was and did to him. He broke the kiss and was pleased to see the flush in Harry's cheeks and dazed look in his eyes. He lifted his hand, smoothing his boys' raven black hair. "Goodnight Harry," he said, pulling back and turned to head in the other direction.

"Chakotay!" Harry called after him.

Chakotay turned back around, folding his hands together in front of himself. He gazed longingly at Harry, who was shifting from one foot to the other nervously. His cheeks were turning that adorable shade of red.

"Yes?"

If possible Harry's face went even redder, "You can stay if you want to?"

Chakotay felt a lump in his throat, as he stared down at Harry's hopeful eyes. He was conflicted. He didn't want to move things too fast with Harry. But then again, since when did he ever wait for what he wanted? '_Oh right, Kathryn. But that was a total different situation, and I don't feel that way about her anymore.' _Harry was right here in front of him, and availble, and pretty much begging him to stay with those puppy dog like eyes of his. '_I take it back. I am still so doomed.' _

"Okay, if you're sure. Lead the way Ensign," he said, nodding towards the door. Harry smiled brightly, nodding, and lead the inside his quarters.

The next morning, '_It turns out Harry is a cuddler_. _Just like I suspected,' _Chakotay thought, pleased by the discovery. He woke up in the early morning to the feel of Harry spooning him from behind, and running a finger up and down his bare arm. He turned over to look up at Harry, who was prepping himself up on an elbow and smiling down at him.

"Well, that was, different."

Chakotay chuckled, lifting his hand to wrap it around Harry's neck, and pulled him down for a good morning kiss.

"A good diffferent, or bad different?" he probed, pulling back and searched Harry's face for any sign of dissapointment, but only found content and happiness.

"I think the moaning and screaming from me last night should tell you I really enjoyed it! You sure you haven't done this before? But it was definately good! Why Captain Janeway ever let you get away escapes me completely? I mean, besides the fact that she's the Captain, and isn't supposed to have a relationship with a member of her crew. But that rule's so not fair out here in the Delta Quadrant and still so far away from home."

Chakotay couldn't help but agree with Harry wholeheartily with that. He wondered if he should tell him about her new interest in a member of the crew to help ease his concern for their Captain, and friend.

But he didn't want to break a confidence either.

"Harry, she's fine," he tried to reasure his boyfriend. He smiled at the thought and fact that Harry was now his boyfriend. He's never had a boyfriend before and so far he was completely taken, and in love with him.

"But lonely. I can tell. Poor Janeway," Harry brooded, sitting up and drew up his knees into his chest. The young man wrapped his arms around them, laying his chin on his knees. He sat up as well and wrapped his arms around Harry from behind, laying his chin on Harry's shoulder.

"She may not be as lonely as you think." He flinched, realizing he shouldn't have said that. Harry was smart and sure to catch on to what he meant. Harry twised in his arms so that he was straddling his hips, and wrapped rested his hands on his shoulders.

"What do you know? Tell me everything," Harry probed, capturing his lips for a brief kiss and pulled away. He looked at him, beeging with his eyes for an answer. Chakotay sighed, thinking, _'i am not going to be able to deny him anything after today am I?' _

He cracked and told Harry what he knew about Janeway's new crush, or more than crush. He didn't know. And quiet frankly, it was none of his buisness. _'I pray to the ancesters that she takes it easy on me,' _he silently prayed, knowing he'll have to tell her that he broke a confidence. But Harry was loyal and he knew he wouldn't tell another soul. Not even Tom when asked to keep a secret. He wouldn't have told him otherwise.

Sometime later, Chakotay and Harry took the turbolift to the Bridge for their shift together. They weren't about to make the same mistake Tom and B'Elanna did by making a careless display of their affection for each other, and not using their better judgement about it.

Kathryn had told him the whole story and that she regretted being so harsh with them.

He had tried to tell her that it wasn't her fault and that they were being manipulated by aliens, and that she was right in the first place. They didn't use their better judgement, and acted like a pair of hormonal teenages, which more than likely wasn't their fault either, considering the circomstances.

Kathryn had appologized after everything was settled down then and Tom and B'Elanna forgave her. But Kathryn, being Kathryn, still held on to some of the guilt over it.

Anyway, they weren't about to make the same mistake and would keep things professional between them while on duty.

It was a slow shift. Nothing was happening. And Kathryn, obviously in need of some entertainment, asked him to join her in her waiting room.

"Have you told him yet?" she probed, sounding enthusiastic and joyful about it. He smiled at her anyway, sitting next to her on the couch.

"I don't know. Have you told 'Her' yet?" he probed back.

She giggled, turning her head away from him.

"You first Commander," she ordered playfully, turning back to face with a raised eyebrow and he couldn't help but chuckle, leaning back against the couch.

"Yes."

Her eyes widen in surprise that he actually told Harry how he felt, "And?"

"It was wonderful Kathryn. I really think Harry's the one," he answered, remembering last night:Harry writhering with pleasure beneath him, and moaning his name over and over again. "Now you." She was practically beaming, which was too rare a sight these days, and it warmed his heart to see her happy again.

"We haven't taken it that far yet. But, yes."

"So who is she?"

Her smile faded a little.

"I hope you don't get mad. She told me about the break up between you. But I swear Chakotay, she didn't make a move other than gave me a few hints until afterwords."

The suspense was killing him, even though he had a feeling that he wasn't really going to like her answer.

"It's Seven of Nine," she finally told him.

Chakotay blinked, not really knowing how to feel about that. On the one hand, he still cared about Seven, and always will. But on the other, he was in love with Harry now. He took a deep breath, and sighed, before responding, "As long as you're happy together then I'm happy for you both. And besides, I've got Harry now."

She perked up at this.

"Speaking of Harry. How did he react when he found out you were, you know, interested in him?"

Chakotay felt heat rising in his cheeks at the memory.

"Better than I thought he would actually."

"Meaning, he jumped your bones, and declaired his undying love for you too?" she probed, teasingly, and braced her elbow against the couch, resting the side of her head on her hand.

"KATHRYN!" he cried, completely mortified.

He takes it back. He liked the old and not in love Kathryn Janeway better. Sometimes, Kathryn and Tom were so much alike, it was actually frightening.

He shivered, remebering the warp ten flight incident and them having lizard babies together.

_'Wnat a pair those two could've made.' _

And he thought the idea of Tom and B'Elanna together was bad at first_. _

**The End**

**Feedback is lovely and greatly appreciated!**


	6. Bonus Chapter:Tom Paris is a big mouth

**Bonus Chapter: **In which Tom Paris is a big mouth

After spending some quality time with Kathryn, Chakotay made his way back to his quarters,calling it a night, and was about to call for the lights, when a pair of pale hands wrapped around his eyes to cover them playfully, in the dark.

"Guess who big guy?"

He knew that voice by heart now, and chuckled lightly, "How did you get in here, Harry? I haven't given you my access code yet."

"I have my ways," was all Harry said, before spinning him around in his arms, taking control of the situation, and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. Not that he was complaining. Harry was very good kisser.

"Well, I suppose that's okay as long as you don't take advantage too often," he replied, pulling his lips free from Harry's rather insistant ones.

"I'll try not too, but you're too tempting for your own good, Chakotay," Harry whispered seductively in his ear, causing him to shiver a little. He wrapped his own arms Harry, turning the tables, and initiated the kiss this time, taking charge. Harry seemed to accept and want it that way. If the way his thigh pressed even harder against his own was any indication.

He couldn't help but back Harry up until he had him trapped between himself and the wall. He bent down, capturing Harry's mouth with his own

Harry moaned into the kiss, tightening his hold on his waist, and Chakotay poured his heart and soul into the kiss until he had to pull away in need of air.

Harry protested by bracketing his face in hands, and pulled him back down for another mind blowing kiss.

_'Spirits! Harry wanted him agaiin and he wanted Harry so badly again in return. How could he deny him now afte all they've been through? He wanted to hold his boy in his arms and never let him go.'_ He forced himself to pull away from his very energenic and insistant lover.

"Please!" Harry pleaded, causing Chakotay to grin a little at the childness of it. He took Harry's smaller hand, compared to his own at least, in his own slightly bigger one, and then bent down to press a soft and tender kiss to his forehead.

"Haven't your parents taught that patience is virtue Harry?" he questioned, trailing kisses down Harry's cheek and his delicious neckline.

Harry groaned, "Screw patience! Take me again, Chakotay. I need you so badly right now. I'm yours to do with as you will. Please!"

Chakotay groaned, Harry's declaration of devotion melted away what little restraint he had left, and he led an eagerly looking Harry by the hand to his bedroom.

After some very passionate love making, Chakotay sighed with contentment as he held a sleeping Harry against his chest, who fell asleep shortly afterwords, and ran a hand lovingly up and down his side, loving the feel of his soft pale skin against his fingertips. He couldn't fall asleep after making love to this man himself, and decided to watch Harry sleep instead. He still marveled at how much more younger and peaceful sleeping made his boy appear.

"I love you, Harry," he whispered as to try and not wake up his lover, and he pressed a soft kiss against his temple.

The next day, Chakotay knew sooner or later someone would catch them together. And it wasn't like they were trying to keep it a secret forever anyway. He just didn't expect that someone to be Tom Paris, who had come to his quarters to apologize for B'Elanna's rude behavior the other day when they'd babysitted Miral together, and that she regretted it, when Harry emerged from his bedroom, dressed in one of his larger night shirts, and his eyes widened when he saw him talking to Tom.

"Tom, what are you doing here?" his surprised lover practically squeaked, causing Tom to laugh out loud.

"I could ask you the same thing," Tom answered Harry's question with a question.

"It's none of your business," Harry snapped, and suddenly Chakotay felt very protective of Harry, and he placed himself in front of him,

"Tom, I'm asking you this as your friend. Please don't tell anyone about this? We wanted to keep it a secret for awhile," he asked in friendly tone, praying to the spirits that Tom would listen to him on this one.

Tom's blue eyes shifted from him to Harry, who still prectically hid behind Chakotay's back, and sighed, "Okay. I won't tell anyone. Well, I'll just be going now. See you guys on the bridge."

Once Tom had left, Harry groaned, pouting, "It just had to be him that saw us. Tom couldn't keep a secret if his life depended on it. Why couldn't B'Elanna have apologized to you herself?"

Chakotay sighed, turning around so he could face Harry, and ran his fingers softly through his hair, "I don't know about that. Maybe he'll surprise you."

Harry snorted, "Yeah right! But I guess we'll have to wait and see won't we."

Chakotay sighed, "Would it really be so bad if everyone knew that you're mine now?"

Harry blinked, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, leaning in for a swift kiss. "No. It wouldn't. Now we really should get ready for our shift on the bridge today." With that Harry spun around, and started to walk towards the bathroom and the sonic shower, but before entered fully, he turned around, placing a hand on his hip. "Care to join me?"

Chakotay smiled, nodding, and started taking of his robe, as he followed Harry into the sonic shower.

Sometime later, on the bridge, Chakotay couldn't help but notice Tom looking in Harry's direction at Ops with guilt in his eyes. And he found himself wondering if Harry had been right about Tom not being able to keep a secret after all.

He soon got his answer, when they were stopped by one of his fellow Maquis, on their way to the mess hall for some lunch.

"Good afternoon Commander..." the Crewman than looked at Harry and seemed almost to pleased..."Ensign."

"I just wanted to say congratulations," he said this directly to him, but he could tell he meant it for both of them.

"What for?" Chakotay asked, getting suspicous, and he see from the side that Harry was as well.

The Crewman simply smirked, "For you and Harry here being a couple of course. And if you don't mind me saying so Commander. He's a much better choice than, Captain Janeway. I for one am glad that all those rumors I heard about you two since New Earth were wrong. We all like Mr. Kim better. At least he's nicer."

"Who's we?" Chakotay asked, not liking where this conversation was going.

"The Maquis, Sir. We just want you to know that if the Starfleet half doesn't approve of your choice in bed parter we're prepared to back you in taking over the ship."

Chakotay couldn't believe what he's just heard. He thought that both crews had put their differences behind them long ago, but aparently he'd thought wrong.

"If I ever hear you talking like that again, Crewman. I'll personally have you thrown in the brig for mutiny!" he growled through clenched teeth, pushing past the Crewman, missing Harry glower at the man also, and give him a warning look, before following Chakotay down the corridor.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked him in concern, when he suddenly stopped in his tracks, and leaned his back against the wall, banging the back of his head a little against the bulkhead in frustration.

"Seven years, Harry! After all I've done to try and merge my crew with Kathryn's, and it suddenly seems like it's all been for nothing."

Harry raised his hand, running it down his arm in comforting caress, "I knew Tom couldn't be trusted to keep his mouth shut, but maybe your looking at this the wrong way?"

Chakotay raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"We knew when we started this, that Starfleet might not approve of us being together. At least we know now that we have half, give or take a few, of the crews support."

"But..." he started to argue when Harry place the tip of his finger against his lips, rendering him speechless.

"Shhh. Let me finish. I'm tired, Chakotay. I'm getting too old for thse games. I know I don't look it, but I'm beginning to feel it. I'm ready to settle down. And I want to settle down with you. I don't give a damn what anyone else thinks. I'll resign if I have to."

"Harry..." he started to protest, but Harry covered his mouth with his own, silencing him again, and he moaned when Harry pulled away. "I don't wan't you to resign because of me."

Harry glared up at him through hooded eyelids, "I told you to let me finish. As I was saying, I love you, Chakotay. And I'm not letting you go for anything, even if it means I'll never get to be, Captain."

Chakotay didn't know what to say to that, so decided that since their secret was out now anyway, that he'd show Harry instead how much his loyalty him meant to him by kissing him with everything he was, right there in the corridor where anyone could see, which a passerby did, but thankfully that someone respectfully showed some restraint, and didn't stare, simply kept walking by them as if they didn't exist.

He noticed that person was Starfleet, so maybe they didn't have much to worry about after all.

He was still royally pissed at Tom for telling, and was going to lecture him good for it later, but it could wait.

Right now, his main focus was Harry.

His stomach growled, and Harry chuckled, pulling away, reaching for his hand, and laced their fingers together.

"What do you say we stun those who don't already know about us in the mess hall Hmm?" Harry asked, flirtatiously, and he grinned, starting to lead him to the mess.

"I'm all for that,"

_'Who knew being stranded in the Delta Quadrant would turn out to be the best thing that ever happened to him?'_

**The End Of Bonus Chapter.** Who knows, maybe I''ll add more?

Please do review!

**A/N**:Bonus Chapter written for DarkChakotay, who asked for more of this pairing. Hope you liked it.


End file.
